Disparities and HIV Scientific Working Group ? PROJECT SUMMARY In the United States, major HIV-related health disparities affect African Americans, Latinos, socioeconomically disadvantaged populations, underserved rural populations, and sexual and gender minorities. The Tennessee Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is a four-way partnership between a research-intensive institution (Vanderbilt University Medical Center), a historically black medical college (Meharry Medical College), an academically engaged state health department (Tennessee Department of Health), and a sophisticated community-based organization with and exclusive focus on HIV (Nashville CARES). The Disparities and HIV Scientific Working Group (DH-SWG) comprises members from all four partner institution, and with expertise in scientific discovery, clinical care, public health, biostatistics, informatics, community engagement and beyond. Leveraging the complementary strengths and unique missions of each partner institution will position the DH-SWG for the greatest possible impact. The vision of the DH-SWG is to improve HIV care at the population and individual level, and to drive research and implementation strategies that reduce health disparities. This will be pursued through two specific aims: 1) to connect clinical investigators, laboratory scientists, public health practitioners, and community stakeholders with interest in addressing HIV-related health disparities, and; 2) to nurture trans- institutional and trans-disciplinary protocol teams that pursue collaborative research designed to addresses key questions in HIV disparities. A prioritized research agenda will include the PrEP/HIV care continuum, the HIV and opioid syndemic, and non-AIDS comorbidities. To develop the next generation of HIV investigators, the DH- SWG will specifically focus on attracting early stage investigators, will support an environment that fosters mentorship, and will help to ensure that each investigator has a defined mentor. Important outcome measures will include high impact publications with multi-institutional, trans-disciplinary authorship, and new grant applications and awards that are multi-institutional and trans-disciplinary. The DH-SWG will proactively invite and engage members from all four partner institutions. Among DH-SWG initiatives is an innovative concept focused on implementing collection of patient-reported data on social and behavioral determinants of health, which are critical factors in heath disparities. The CFAR Administrative Core will coordinate activities of the DH- SWG.